


The Interviews

by Mistory



Series: Little Prince [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters, Tons of OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory
Summary: Shigino Nanami, daughter of Asahi and Kisumi, conducts a series of interviews to give a more accurate look at the life of Nanase Haruka and Nanase Makoto. Based on the prompts from lovefreeweek.Part of the Little Prince 'verse. This work has tons of OCs and other relationships...so bear with me.





	The Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a short-chaptered fic this time around based on the prompts from lovefreeweek. This is an experiment and will have other characters and relationships, so it's not really centered solely around HaruMako, though that's a theme.

Shigino Nanami wouldn’t consider herself a “looker.” She had a pleasant face, she thought, but not too attractive. Her flaming red hair and narrow eyes made her look incredibly mischievous, and that wasn’t too far from home. Both her fathers called her a little devil, pranking her cousins and friends elaborately while keeping an airtight alibi.

Oh, and she also threw the _best_ surprise parties.

So Nanami didn’t need to be a looker, she wanted _attention._ The famous life was the _only_ life for her, and after 32 years of living her mindset hadn’t changed.

And that was why she was going to make it _big_ with this book she was writing. Walking into the office, she brushed her hair back and put on a confident smirk.

“Hello there, Nanase-san and Nanase-san.”

Kotarou smiled and waved while Aoi nodded at her. “Why so formal, Nana-chan?” Kotarou laughed. “You can’t just go around calling me ‘Nanase-san’ when I’ve changed your diapers.”

“Kota-nii!” Nanami protested, keeping her cool smile. “This is a professional interview for a professional book. The readers can’t know we’re connected until the surprise ending!”

“We should hurry,” Aoi muttered. “I don’t want to leave Rina alone with the kids for too long.”

“Aoi,” Kotarou chided. “This is Nana-chan’s big book! And don’t say things like that when you’ve had this day circled on your calendar for the past three months.” Aoi harrumphed, but her soulful eyes betrayed her excitement.

With a flourish, Nanami pulled out her pen and papers. She’d written several sports biographies centered around basketball. This was the first one about swimming, but also about family friends.

Despite her cool exterior, she was nervous. She knew Haruka and Makoto as uncles, but not as subjects for a book. Haruka had had dozens of biographies written about him as Japan’s longest reigning swimming champion, but nothing about his true self. Nothing about how much he cared about his family, and about how his marriage to Makoto was far more than just a “relationship that broke all convention.”

So this was different. This was _personal._ And Shigino Nanami was going to be the one to reveal the world the _real_ Nanase Haruka: the one whose life is irreparably intertwined with Nanase Makoto.

“So, let’s start!” she chirped. Pen to paper. Violet eyes sharp. “How do they say, ‘I love you?’”

**Question 1: I Love You**

Kotarou and Aoi had heard many “I love you’s” while they were growing up. Every night, their Papa would tuck them into bed and whisper it to them before kissing their forehead. No matter how tired his green eyes looked, and even if they were already asleep, he made sure to say it to them until they moved out of the house.

“I love you” was commonplace. It was something thrown at each parent as they left for work. It was said at the end of every call. From their children’s perspective, “I love you” was an obvious saying between their parents.

It was what was left unsaid that made the words come to life. Their Tou-san always greeted them with a hug when they came back from primary school, and a pat on their shoulders as they got older. They remembered how their Tou-san carried them to bed when they got too tired, and how he’d kiss Papa when they hadn’t seen each other for a while.

When Haruka came home and the bath was ready, that was love. When Makoto had a hard day at work and Haruka took the kids to visit him, that was love. And when they were alone, just watching TV, with Makoto rubbing patterns on Haruka’s shin while Haruka’s legs were on his lap…

That was love.

When their son was a middle-schooler, he was assigned to take pictures of love for a school presentation. At first, he took pictures of things he’d loved: his camera, his childhood metal detector, and the beach. But as the project went on, Kotarou Nanase decided to take pictures of his parents.

Holding hands while walking on the beach.

Feeding the cats together.

Tickling his little sister right before dragging him in to the pile.

Needless to say, he got an A+ on the project.

Of course, swimming held many emotions for Makoto and Haruka. When they swam together, the rest of the world seemed to melt away and everything was balanced. They were most at home in the water, so naturally, they could express themselves fully. Any onlooker could see their feelings in the water.

If you counted the moments that were left unsaid, then there was only a handful of times where the house was left barren. Moments that held heavy significance. Sometimes inevitable, sometimes avoidable. But always transient.

They tell each other that they love each other every moment, with smiles, touches, and _feeling._


End file.
